Der Zwillings-Trick
by Fluffy Bond
Summary: Eine Prophezeiung. Vier Kinder. Ein Verräter. Ein Vater überlebt, das falsche Kind wird gefeiert – alles ändert sich. Doch mit dem Schicksal zu spielen ist eine heikle Angelegenheit, und selbst die besten Pläne können scheitern, wenn sie Harry Potter betreffen. Falscher-Junge-der-überlebt, MagischesWesen!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Der Zwillings-Trick**

Disclaimer:  
Alle Rechte an Harry Potter gehören J. K. Rowling. Mit dieser Fanfiktion soll kein Geld verdient werden.

Zusammenfassung:  
Eine Prophezeiung. Vier Kinder. Ein Verräter. Ein Vater überlebt, das falsche Kind wird gefeiert – alles ändert sich. Doch mit dem Schicksal zu spielen ist eine heikle Angelegenheit, und selbst die besten Pläne können scheitern, wenn sie Harry Potter betreffen. Falscher-Junge-der-überlebt, MagischesWesen!Harry

_Anmerkungen:__  
Bei dieser Fanfiktion handelt es sich um ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt von mir und der amerikanischen Autorin Cauchy. Die Original-Version auf Englisch findet ihr hier: fanfiction _**s/8983070/1/The-Twin-Trick**_  
Warnung: Das hier wird keine typische Falscher-Zwilling bzw. Harry-ist-ein-magisches-Wesen Geschichte. Auch wenn es keine Parodie ist, stellen wir die Klischees solcher Fanfiktions ordentlich auf den Kopf. Ihr seid gewarnt. ;-)_

* * *

„Wieso dauert das so lange?"

Sirius sah zu, wie sein bester Freund im Wartezimmer von St Mungos Entbindungsstation auf und ab ging, was er den Großteil der letzten zehn Stunden getan hatte.

„Ich bin sicher alles ist in Ordnung.", versuchte er ihn zu beruhigen, „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Krone!"

Aber James war offensichtlich besorgt und Sirius konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Auch er war ziemlich beunruhigt. Nicht weil er fürchtete, dass irgendetwas bei der Geburt schief laufen könnte – er vertraute, dass die Heiler mehr als kompetent waren – sondern weil der Ort für seinen Geschmack zu ungeschützt und unsicher war. Falls Voldemort oder seine Todesser Wind von ihrer Anwesenheit bekämen, konnten sie in große Schwierigkeiten geraten. Doch James hatte darauf bestanden, dass Lily ihr Kind im St Mungos zur Welt bringen sollte, wo sie die beste Betreuung fähiger Heiler erhalten würde, die auf alle Komplikationen vorbereitet waren. Bei der Geburt seines ersten Kindes ging er kein Risiko ein. Der Orden des Phönix war in Alarmbereitschaft und patrouillierte das Gebäude. Dennoch wäre Sirius lieber früher als später wieder von hier verschwunden.

„Es ist Lilys erste Geburt. Diese dauern immer am längsten.", sagte Peter.

Sowohl Sirius als auch James sahen ihn merkwürdig an.

„Und woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Sirius.

Peter zuckte die Achseln. „Ich denke, ich hab es irgendwo gelesen."

Sirius schnaubte, während James gereizt den Kopf schüttelte und Peter finster anstarrte. „Und wozu soll diese Information gut sein, Wurmschwanz?", schnappte er.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht", stammelte Peter, „Ich... dachte... nur..."

„Nun, das ist das Problem! Du denkst nie!"

Peters Gesicht nahm einen verletzten Ausdruck an. Unsicher sah er zu Sirius, der nur die Augenbrauen hob. Es war untypisch für James Leute scheinbar grundlos so anzufahren, selbst wenn es sich um Peter handelte. Er musste wirklich unter großem Stress stehen. Etwas von einer Tasse Tee murmelnd stand Peter auf und verließ das Wartezimmer, so dass Sirius und James allein zurück blieben.

„Was, wenn irgendetwas nicht stimmt?", flüsterte James. Zum ersten Mal seit Sirius ihn kannte, klang er wirklich angstvoll.

„Nichts stimmt nicht!", sagte Sirius fest und unterdrückte seine eigene Unruhe, „Du hast Peter gehört; es ist normal, dass es beim ersten Mal so lange dauert."

„Naja, Peters Wissen ist normalerweise nicht das verlässlichste, oder?"

„Ich bin sicher, er hat es nur gut gemeint."

James wirkte schuldbewusst. „Du hast Recht. Ich hätte ihn nicht so anschnauzen sollen. Ich werde mich bei ihm entschuldigen, sobald er zurück kommt."

Genau da ging die Tür die Tür des Wartezimmers auf, doch es war nicht Peter, der zurückkam, sondern einer der Heiler. „Mr Potter?"

James stand auf, sein Gesicht eine Mischung aus Furcht und Hoffnung.

Der Heiler lächelte ihn an. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Sie haben einen Sohn."

Sirius stieß einen Jubelschrei aus, während James sprachlos schien. Langsam begann er zu grinsen. „Ich habe einen Sohn.", sagte er erstaunt klingend.

„Das hast du.", sagte Sirius grinsend und umarmte ihn, „Meinen Glückwunsch!"

Plötzlich kehrte der besorgte Ausdruck in James Gesicht zurück. „Was ist mit Lily?", wollte er von dem Heiler wissen.

„Ihrer Frau geht es gut.", bestätigte der Heiler, „Es geht ihnen beiden gut."

„Kann ich sie sehen?", fragte James hoffnungsvoll und der Heiler nickte.

„Hier entlang, Mr Potter."

Sirius blieb im Wartezimmer, da er den Potters Zeit für sich geben wollte.

Er fühlte sich beschwingt und stellte er fest, dass er nicht aufhören konnte, zu lächeln. Für ein Weilchen vergaß er sogar, sich Sorgen zu machen. James und Lily hatten einen Sohn! Und er, Sirius Black, würde hoffentlich der Pate des Kindes sein! Trotz des Krieges hatte er Hoffnung für die Zukunft.

Nach einer Weile kam James zurück, zu Sirius Überraschung gefolgt von Peter.

„Zwei Söhne!", verkündete James, „Ist das zu glauben?"

„Zwei?", wiederholte Sirius verwirrt.

„Zwillinge", erklärte Peter mit einem Lächeln, „Warte, bis du sie siehst, Tatze! Sie sind perfekt!"

Ein Stich der Eifersucht durchfuhr Sirius. Peter hatte sie bereits gesehen? Aber er war James bester Freund! Er würde der Pate sein! Er hätte sie zuerst sehen sollen! Seine Empörung verschwand jedoch in Folge spitzbübischer Gedanken. Er dachte an die Zwillings-Schrecken Fabian und Gideon Prewett in Hogwarts; er konnte kaum erwarten, wie diese neuen Zwillinge sein würden, die von Rumtreibern aufgezogen wurden. Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte, hatte Alice gestern nicht auch Zwillinge zur Welt gebracht? Sirius versuchte, sich an Franks aufgeregten und teilweise unverständlichen Floh-Anruf zu erinnern, aber gab es bald auf.

„Ich bin so glücklich!", sagte James immer noch wie verrückt grinsend, „Ich wünschte, Moony müsste sich heute Nacht nicht um sein pelziges kleines Problem kümmern, und könnte hier mit uns feiern."

Seine Freunde tauschten einen Blick. Weder Sirius noch Peter hatten James gesagt, dass sie Remus im Verdacht hatten, ein Spion zu sein; er hätte nie auf sie gehört. Obwohl Sirius sich immer noch etwas gemein fühlte, weil er einen derartigen Verdacht gegenüber einem seiner besten Freunde überhaupt in Erwägung zog, rechtfertigte er es vor sich selbst, indem er Dumbledores Sorge anführte, dass es in James Kreis eine undichte Stelle gab, und aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Remus sich in letzter Zeit distanziert verhalten hatte und vorsichtig war mit dem, was er sagte. Es war eine dünne Rechtfertigung und sie half Sirius nicht gerade dabei, Nachts gut zu schlafen, aber gleichzeitig konnte er nicht anders, als Zweifel und Paranoia zu empfinden, so übertrieben sie auch sein mochten.

Besser ungeliebt, als tot. Mit diesem verbissenen Gedanken blickte Sirius zurück auf James prahlerisches Profil und sofort aufgeheitert eilte er hinter ihm in den Raum. Sofort wurde sein Blick gefangen von den winzigen in Laken gewickelten Bündeln in Lilys Armen. Sie sah furchtbar aus, war vermutlich in der letzten Phase völliger Erschöpfung, aber gleichzeitig strahlte sie vor Glück. Es war ihr Gesichtsausdruck, entschied Sirius: Er sprach von reiner, unverfälschter Freude.

Sirius fühlte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel in einer Kopie ihres Lächelns nach oben wölbten und ausnahmsweise schienen alle seine Sorgen fort zu schmelzen in die hintersten Winkel seines Geistes, so dass nur ein angenehmes, berauschendes Gefühl zurück blieb.

„Wie heißen sie?", fragte er.

Lily antwortete. „Harry und Charlus Potter.", sagte sie und drehte sich leicht, um ihm die beiden Neugeborenen zu zeigen. Sirius war sich nicht sicher, welcher welcher war, aber er schätzte, dass er das auch später noch herausfinden konnte; sie sahen ohnehin identisch aus, wie farbentsättigte Alraunenwurzeln bedeckt mit einem feinen Puder aus schwarzem Flaum. Aus irgendeinem Grund waren sie trotzdem unheimlich liebenswert.

„Harry und Charlus.", wiederholte Sirius und grinste wie ein Irrer. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er bezweifelte, dass er seine Gesichtsmuskeln überzeugen konnte, eine andere Position einzunehmen.

„Hervorragende Namen!", lobte Peter, wobei seine Stimme am Ende dieses kurzen Ausrufs etwas stockte. Sirius warf ihm einen halbherzigen missmutigen Blick zu. Peter schien nie zu wissen, was er sagen sollte, und was aus seinem Mund kam, schien ewig unbeholfen und inkorrekt zu sein. Ein weiterer Blick auf Lily zeigte jedoch, dass es sie kaum kümmerte und sie den Mann anstrahlte.

„Oh vielen Dank, Wurmschwanz.", sagte James, der sich an Sirius vorbei schob, um Peter einen herzlichen Schlag auf den Rücken zu versetzen, bevor er seine Freunde näher an das Krankenhausbett heran zog. Jetzt bekam Sirius einen guten Blick auf die Babys, der bestätigte, dass er mit seiner vorherigen Einschätzung nicht daneben lag. Zwei Paar knollige, wässrige Augen starrten hinauf zu ihm und eines der Babys bewegte langsam seinen Kopf umher. Dieses war ein wenig größer, als das andere, und vielleicht ein bisschen weniger hässlich.

„Pass lieber auf, Krone.", murmelte Sirius und wandte sich mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen zu James. „Ehe du dich versiehst, müssen sie die Frauen mit Stöcken abwehren."

„Sirius!", ermahnte ihn Lily, allerdings neckisch und ohne den Groll, der ihrer Stimme während ihrer Schulzeit angehaftet hatte. Mission vollendet lehnte Sirius sich zurück und setzte einen selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck auf. James knuffte ihn in die Schulter.

„Großartig. Es wird deine Aufgabe sein, ihnen alles darüber beizubringen, Mr Pate." James Miene wurde plötzlich ernst, obwohl er immer noch lächelte. Er lehnte sich vor und flüsterte zwinkernd: „Kein Scherz."

Sirius starrte ihn einen Moment lang in Unverständnis an. „Du meinst Pate? Ernsthaft?"

„Nein, worüber red ich denn!", sagte James laut lachend. Sirius bemühte sich nicht mal, ihn finster anzustarren. Er sah sich benommen um. Lily lehnte sich zurück, ihre Kinder im Arm wiegend, und Peter strahlte ihn an. Sirius fühlte wie eine schwindelige Wärme in ihm erblühte und sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

„Pate.", sagte er noch einmal. Nur halb war er sich der Bewegung seiner Lippen bewusst, da sein Verstand in ein heilloses Durcheinander geschockt worden war. Das Wort kam aufgrund seines Grinsens ein wenig verstümmelt aus seinem Mund und er fiel beinahe vornüber, als James ihm herzlich auf den Rücken schlug.

Dann kam ihm ein ernüchternder Gedanke. Dass er der Pate war, würde nur eine Rolle spielen, falls James und Lily ums Leben kamen. Nein... Sirius Aufgabe als Pate würde niemals in dieser Funktion gebraucht werden. Er sah sich plötzlich um, als erwarte er, dass sich Todesser im Krankenhauszimmer versteckten, die bereit waren, jeden Moment aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen.

Sirius war bereits der Geheimniswahrer seiner besten Freunde. Nun band ihn noch etwas an sie. Todesser könnten wirklich hinter ihm her sein, um die Information aus ihm herauszupressen. Er würde niemals seine Freunde verraten, aber Sirius altes Selbstbewusstsein war verschwunden. Was, wenn dunkle Magier andere Methoden hatte, um die Information aus ihm herauszubekommen?

Peter schien seine betrübte Laune zu bemerken und legte eine beruhigende Hand auf seinen Arm. Sirius betrachtete den stämmigen kleinen Mann mit neuen Augen. Peter. Niemand nahm Peter je wirklich wahr.

„Ich habe nachgedacht, Krone.", begann Sirius an James gewandt und zog ihn ein wenig beiseite. Peter drehte sich ausnahmsweise taktvoll weg, um wieder mit Lily zu sprechen. „Du wirst jetzt mit Lily zuhause bleiben, richtig?"

James nickte, wobei er ob des Themawechsels ein wenig verwirrt aussah. „Sechs Wochen, ja. Warum?"

Sirius hielt einen Moment inne, um sich in Gedanken die Worte zurecht zu legen. „Ich habe Angst, dass ihr nicht sicher sein werdet.", gab er zu.

„Aber der Zauber - "

„Ich weiß.", sagte Sirius, „Aber es ist offensichtlich, dass ich der Geheimniswahrer bin. Wenn sie mich töten, wird jeder, der weiß wo das Haus ist, in der Lage sein es auszuplaudern."

„Worauf willst du hinaus?" James schien zwischen verschiedenen Gemütszuständen hin und her gerissen zu sein.

„Dumbledore sagt – du weißt, was Dumbledore gesagt hat, darüber, dass es eine... undichte Stelle gibt."

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht!", rief James aus. Er wirkte, als fühle er sich durch Sirius Mahnung betrogen.

„Nein, ich auch nicht.", log Sirius, „Aber nur für den Fall, weißt du... ich bin die offensichtliche Wahl."

James runzelte die Stirn. „Tja, na und? Wir brauchen einen Geheimniswahrer."

„Nun ja. Aber was, wenn ich es nicht wäre und jeder nur denken würde, dass ich es bin?"

„Du sagst, dass wir den Geheimniswahrer austauschen sollen? Wen?", fragte James, der endlich verstand, scharf.

Sirius nickte einmal. Er drehte sich um und wies mit einem leichten Zucken seines Kopfes auf Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Tür zerbarst genau in der Mitte und fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch in sich zusammen. Lord Voldemort trat durch die Öffnung. Leidenschaftslos betrachtete er seine Umgebung, ein Todesfluch auf den Lippen und auf der Spitze seines Zauberstabs.

Niemand war zu sehen. Die Polstermöbel waren in makellosem Zustand, abgesehen von einem grell blauen Umhang, der nachlässig über die Sofa-Lehne geworfen war. Das elektrische Licht brannte. Jemand war im Haus.

„James?"

Lord Voldemort sah auf und traf den entsetzten Blick von Lily Potter, deren anfängliches Lächeln noch halb auf ihrem Gesicht gefroren war. Es war Lord Voldemort, der zuerst die Fassung wieder fand. Er verstärkte den Griff um seinen Zauberstab, drehte ihn leicht, und trieb wider der Natur aufwärts, flog über die Treppe auf Lily Potter zu, die zurück stolperte durch die Tür, aus der sie eben gekommen war.

Von drinnen kam ein Schrei, den Lily Potter mit einem leisen unsicheren Stöhnen erwiderte. Dann schien sie ihren Mut wieder zu finden und breitete schützend ihre Arme aus.

Lord Voldemort hielt für einen Moment inne. Etwas war seltsam an der Frau, aber er wischte den Gedanken beiseite.

„Tritt beiseite, albernes Mädchen!", befahl er und unterdrückte den Drang anzugreifen. Sie war unbewaffnet und Severus hatte ihn gebeten, sie zu verschonen. Er hätte sie einfach zur Seite schieben können, aber er war neugierig, was geschehen würde.

Lily Potter senkte ihre Hände und zuckte leicht, bevor ihr ein leises „Oh!" entfuhr. Plötzlich schien sie die Fassung wiederzugewinnen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie nahm ihre vorherige Position wieder ein, nur dass sie jetzt noch entschlossener und verzweifelter wirkte.

„Nicht mein Baby!", rief sie.

„Tritt beiseite.", wiederholte Voldemort. Er hasste es, sich zu wiederholen, aber für den Augenblick war er in keiner Eile.

„Nein! Nimm mich, töte mich stattdessen." Eine wilde Klarheit stand in ihren Augen und sie verwirrte Lord Voldemort. Er fühlte, wie jemand die Schutzzauber aktivierte, die er am Eingangstor um das Gelände gelegt hatte, und er entschied augenblicklich, dass er genug davon hatte, Spielchen zu spielen.

„So sei es. _Avada Kedavra_." Er ballte seinen Hass und in einem Blitz aus grünem Licht stürzte Lily Potter zu Boden. Lord Voldemort ignorierte das kurze Gefühl der Leere, eine etwas unangenehme Folge des Fluches, und trat an das Kinderbett, wo ein kleiner Junge mit dunklem Haar ihn aus großen grünen Augen anblickte.

Er hatte gehört, dass es zwei Kinder gab, aber er konnte das andere später finden.

„_Avada Kedavra_.", sagte er noch einmal. Ein grüner Blitz verließ seinen Zauberstab und traf das Kleinkind an der Stirn. Das Kind schrie auf, vielleicht überrascht, und Lord Voldemort wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es gab eine kurze Pause in der er auf den Jungen starrte, der mit unmöglicher Lebendigkeit zurück starrte. Dann versank die Welt in grünem Licht und alles was Lord Voldemort noch kannte, war Schmerz.

* * *

Ein lautes _Plop _ertönte, als Sirius in Godric's Hollow apparierte. Mit dumpfem Entsetzen starrte er auf den Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Das Haus der Potters stand noch, doch die rechte Seite des oberen Stockwerks – wo sich wie Sirius wusste das Kinderzimmer befand – war vollkommen verschwunden. Der Boden rund um das Haus war mit rauchenden Trümmern bedeckt.

Den Zauberstab gezückt stolperte Sirius los. In seinem Kopf war kein Platz für einen klaren Gedanken. Einzig die verzweifelte Hoffnung, dass es vielleicht noch nicht zu spät war, trieb ihn an. Voller Angst registrierte er die offen stehende Haustür. Er hielt sich nicht lange im Erdgeschoss des Hauses auf. Von oben drang Kinderweinen an sein Ohr. Vielleicht war noch nicht alles verloren...

Sirius sprintete die Treppe hinauf und stürzte in Erwartung des Schlimmsten in das Kinderzimmer. Als erstes sah er James, der reglos am Boden kniete und ein Stoß der Erleichterung durchfuhr ihn. Bis er die leblose Gestalt in James Armen sah.

„Lily", flüsterte Sirius erstickt. Langsam betrat er das Zimmer und wurde der Zerstörung gewahr. Eine Schicht aus Trümmern und Staub bedeckte das, was von dem Raum übrig war. Es war kalt, da Dach und Hauswand verschwunden

waren. Charlus lag neben James auf dem Boden während Harry in seinem Bettchen saß. Beide Kinder schrien, aber schienen auf den ersten Blick unversehrt zu sein.

Sirius fiel vor James auf die Knie und starrte in Lilys leeres Gesicht. Es war zu spät, erkannte er. Sie war tot.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er mit brüchiger Stimme.

James antwortete nicht. Er war immer noch völlig reglos, den Blick starr auf seine Frau gerichtet, als könne er nicht glauben, was er sah.

Tränen liefen an Sirius Gesicht hinunter. Lily... oh Gott Lily! Es konnte nicht wahr sein! Es durfte nicht wahr sein! Was sollte James ohne sie tun? Was sollte aus den Kindern werden?

„Es tut mir so leid, James!", flüsterte er und begann endgültig zu weinen. Er hatte in diesem Krieg schon einige Freunde und Bekannte verloren, aber nie jemanden, der ihm derart nah gestanden hatte. War James für ihn wie ein Bruder, so war Lily die Schwester, die er nie gehabt hatte. Für eine Weile vergaß Sirius alles um sich herum und ließ seinem Schmerz freien Lauf.

Schließlich beruhigte er sich etwas. Die kalte Nachtluft begann, seinen Kopf zu klären. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Wer war für Lilys Tod verantwortlich? Todesser? Voldemort selbst? Aber warum waren sie verschwunden? Und eigentlich hätten sie Lily gar nicht finden können. Peter war der Geheimniswahrer... war Peter etwas zugestoßen?

Die Kinder waren mittlerweile ruhiger geworden. Ihr Schreien war zu einem leisen Wimmern abgeklungen. Erstmals bemerkte Sirius die seltsam geformte Schnittwunde auf Harrys Stirn. Er stand auf und trat an das Kinderbett.

Harry blickte ihn aus nass geweinten Augen an. „Siri", sagte er und streckte die Arme aus.

Bei dem Anblick wäre Sirius beinahe wieder in Tränen ausgebrochen. Sanft hob er den Jungen hoch und presste ihn an sich. „Alles wird gut, Harry.", murmelte er, „Du wirst schon sehen. Dein Onkel Tatze passt auf dich auf." Der Schnitt auf Harrys Stirn sah aus wie ein Blitz. Zu Sirius Erleichterung schien die Wunde nicht zu bluten.

Sie konnten nicht hier bleiben, erkannte er, nicht in dieser Kälte und in diesem halb-zerstörten Haus. Zudem gab es keine Gewissheit, dass wer auch immer Lily getötet hatte, wirklich verschwunden war, oder nicht doch noch zurückkehren würde. James und seine Söhne waren hier nicht sicher.

„James.", sagte er, „Wir müssen hier weg." Sein Freund schien ihn nicht einmal zu hören. Er saß weiterhin bewegungslos da, Lily in seinen Armen. Langsam wurde sein Verhalten Sirius unheimlich. „James!", sagte er eindringlicher, „Ihr seid hier in Gefahr!" Immer noch keine Reaktion.

Sirius kniete sich neben James, Harry weiterhin an sich gepresst, und rüttelte ihn an der Schulter. „James! _Krone!_"

Endlich sah James ihn an, doch sein Blick war merkwürdig leer. „Sie ist tot.", sagte er tonlos.

Schmerzerfüllt schloss Sirius für einen Moment die Augen. „Ja", sagte er, „Ich weiß. Aber du lebst noch. Harry und Charlus leben noch. Du musst jetzt an sie denken!"

James machte keinerlei Anstalten aufzustehen. Sirius öffnete den Mund, um fortzufahren, doch hielt im letzten Moment inne. Er glaubte, von unten ein Geräusch gehört zu haben. Lauschend drehte er den Kopf. Einen Moment später vernahm er es erneut. Irgendjemand war im Haus!

„Wir müssen hier weg!", zischte er, _„James, bitte!"_Genauso gut hätte er mit einer Wand sprechen können. Er zerrte an seinem Freund in dem Versuch, ihn auf die Beine zu bringen, doch erkannte schnell, dass alle Mühe vergebens war.

Sirius fluchte unterdrückt. Von James war offensichtlich keine Hilfe zu erwarten. Vorsichtig setzte er Harry neben seinem Vater ab und zog seinen Zauberstab. Als der Junge die Körperwärme seines Paten nicht mehr spürte, begann er zu wimmern.

„Schsch... ist schon gut.", versuchte Sirius ihn zu beruhigen, „Ich bin gleich wieder da!"

Doch noch bevor er die Tür erreicht hatte, sah er sich drei gezückten Zauberstäben gegenüber. Die zugehörigen Zauberer trugen Umhänge, die sie als Auroren auswiesen, aber Sirius war dennoch nicht geneigt, ihnen zu vertrauen. Die Bestätigung für seinen Argwohn erhielt er einen Augenblick später, als drei Schockzauber auf ihn zurasten. Geistesgegenwärtig beschwor er einen Schild, der diese abfing, wobei ihn die Wucht des Aufpralls ein paar Schritte zurück machen ließ. Hinter seinen drei Angreifern tauchten weitere Gesichter auf. Falls Sirius einen Beweis gebraucht hatte, dass der Fidelius-Zauber gebrochen war, hatte er ihn nun.

„Sirius Black." Ein grimmig aussehender Auror mit strähnigem dunkelblondem Haar trat vor. Er kam Sirius bekannt vor, aber es dauerte einen Moment, bis er ihn einordnen konnte: Rufus Scrimgeour, der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale. „Sie sind umstellt!", sagte Scrimgeour, „Widerstand ist zwecklos!"

Sirius starrte ihn an. „Sie wollen mich verhaften?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Ergeben Sie sich!", befahl Scrimgeour, „Ich warne Sie Black, wir werden Gewalt anwenden, wenn Sie sich nicht fügen! Lassen Sie Ihren Zauberstab fallen!"

„Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein!", knurrte Sirius, der fühlte, wie Zorn in ihm hoch kochte. „Hören Sie... mein Freund braucht Hilfe! Seine Frau... Sie sehen doch, was hier los ist! Sie sollten lieber versuchen herauszufinden, wer dafür verantwortlich ist, anstatt Leute zu bedrohen!"

Scrimgeour verzog den Mund zu einem freudlosen Lächeln. „Oh ja, wir wissen, was hier los ist. Sie können sich Ihr Theater sparen, wir fallen sicher nicht darauf rein!"

„Wovon reden Sie?", schnappte Sirius. Die Spannung, die zwischen ihm und den Auroren herrschte, war beinahe körperlich spürbar.

Gelbe Augen bohrten sich in seine. „Tun Sie nicht so unschuldig, Black! Sie waren der Geheimniswahrer der Potters. Sie haben ihr Versteck an Du-weißt-schon-wen verraten. Und nun sind Sie hier, um zu vollenden, was er begann, aber das werden wir nicht zulassen! Lassen Sie Ihren Zauberstab fallen und entfernen Sie sich von den Potters!"

Sirius begann zu lachen. Er konnte nicht anders, die Situation war einfach zu absurd. Die Auroren starrten ihn misstrauisch an. Vermutlich fragten sie sich, ob er verrückt geworden war, und Sirius fragte sich das auch. „Ich glaube, hier liegt ein Missverständnis vor.", brachte er schließlich heraus.

„Oh? Wollen Sie uns etwa erzählen, Sie seien gar nicht der Geheimniswahrer gewesen, sondern in Wahrheit Peter Pettigrew?", sagte Scrimgeour sarkastisch.

„Woher wissen Sie das?", fragte Sirius verdutzt.

Scrimgeour lächelte grimmig. „Weil es Mr Pettigrew war, der uns zu Hilfe gerufen hat, sobald er erkannte, was Ihr Plan war. Er hat uns gewarnt, dass Sie genau das sagen würden."

Sirius konnte ihn nur anstarren. Ganz langsam begann die Erkenntnis durchzusickern. Peter war unversehrt. Peter hatte Sirius die Auroren auf den Hals gehetzt. Peter hatte James und Lily verraten. Er hatte _sie alle _verraten. Wurmschwanz war der Verräter, die undichte Stelle. Wer wusste, wie lange er schon für Voldemort spioniert hatte! Ein Teil von Sirius wollte es nicht glauben, doch der größere Teil von ihm war zornig und wollte Rache.

„Diese miese kleine Ratte!", zischte er, „Aber mit einem hat er wohl nicht gerechnet!"

„Und das wäre?", fragte Scrimgeour wachsam.

„James lebt.", sagte Sirius, „Und er kann bezeugen, dass Peter Pettigrew der Geheimniswahrer war." Er klang zuversichtlich.

Erstmals schienen Scrimgeour Zweifel zu kommen. „Mr Potter.", wandte er sich an James, „Ist das wahr? War Peter Pettigrew Ihr Geheimniswahrer?"

Sirius drehte den Kopf zu James, auch wenn es vermutlich keine gute Idee war, die Auroren aus den Augen zu lassen. James war aufgestanden und starrte ausdruckslos auf die Szene vor sich. Und dann tat er etwas, das Sirius Herz einen Schlag aussetzen ließ: Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wer war Ihr Geheimniswahrer, Mr Potter?", drängte Scrimgeour.

Einen Augenblick lang schien es, als hätte James die Frage nicht einmal gehört. Aber dann sagte er mit tonloser Stimme: „Sirius Black."

In Sirius Ohren rauschte es. Er merkte nicht, wie er den Zauberstab senkte, nahm kaum den Entwaffnungszauber wahr, der ihm diesen aus der Hand schleuderte, fühlte kaum die Seile, die sich um seinen Körper schlangen. Er hörte nicht, wie Scrimgeour ihm mitteilte, dass er verhaftet sei und er leistete keinen Widerstand, als die Auroren ihn abführten. Er verstand nicht, was geschehen war. Peters Verrat war eine Sache, aber James? _Warum?_

Das letzte was er sah, bevor die Auroren ihn aus dem Zimmer zogen, waren Harrys verlorene grüne Augen.

* * *

A/N: Der Voldemort-Teil stammt von Cauchy, der Rest von mir. Für die englische Version siehe Cauchys Profil. Falls dieses Kapitel euch verwirrt, haben wir unser Ziel erreicht. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Ein giftgrünes Feuer loderte in dem kalten Feuerrost auf und der undeutliche Umriss eines Kopfes, der sich hektisch umblickte, erschien in seiner Mitte.

„Dumbledore!", rief James Potters Kopf, „Professor Dumbledore, sind Sie da?"

Da es drei Uhr morgens war, befand sich Albus Dumbledore in der Tat nicht in seinem Büro. Er schlief fest in seinem Gemach, oder zumindest hatte er das, bis ihn der misstönende Lärm des Floh-Alarms in unfreiwillige Schlaflosigkeit versetzt hatte. Rasch rief er den Elderstab in seine Hand und ließ den Alarm mit einer abwesenden Handbewegung verstummen, während er sein einfaches weißes Nachthemd in ein dickeres, farbenprächtigeres Material verwandelte. Danach beschwor er sich einen niedrigen Stuhl und ließ sich vor der Masse fröhlich tanzender oranger Flammen nieder. Müde rieb er sich die Augen und während er sich die Brille auf die Nase setzte, verlegte er mit einer weiteren Bewegung seines Zauberstabes den Anruf von seinem Büro in seine eigene Feuerstelle.

Das Feuer verzerrte sich zu einer leuchtend gründen Karikatur von James Potters Gesicht, dessen Mund weit offen stand. Ein Ausdruck der Überraschung glitt über James Antlitz, bevor er sich wieder fing.

„Dumbledore, wir wurden angegriffen! Sirius hat uns verraten!"

Plötzlich war Albus hellwach. Sofort stand er auf, ließ seinen Stuhl verschwinden und rief seine richtigen Umhänge herbei.

„Wo bist du jetzt?", wollte er eilig wissen. Sicher wurde das Haus nicht jetzt in diesem Moment angegriffen? Er verwarf die Möglichkeit; in diesem Fall wäre die Floh-Verbindung unterbrochen worden.

„Im Haus. Godric's Hollow. Wir denken, dass Voldemort verschwunden ist.", erwiderte James. Es war also vorbei. Albus hielt mitten im Ankleiden inne und gab angesichts des verhedderten Durcheinanders seiner Roben auf. Stattdessen verwies er die Kleidung magisch an ihren Platz zurück.

„Ich komme zu euch. Mein Junge, du wirst einiges genauer zu erklären haben.", sagte er. James nickte und das Grün des Feuers färbte sich zurück in ein gesundes Orange. Albus ergriff eine Handvoll Flohpulver und warf es in die Flammen, bevor er selbst hineintrat und sich auf sein Ziel konzentrierte. Nur die Macht der Gewohnheit hielt ihn davon ab, den Namen laut auszusprechen; bei einem Haus unter Fidelius war das nicht möglich - aber natürlich war der Zauber auf dem Haus der Potters offensichtlich vor kurzem gebrochen worden.

Als sich seine Geschwindigkeit verlangsamte, drehte Albus sich geübt aus dem Kamin in Godric's Hollow. Wie erwartet traf er James Potter an, war aber leicht überrascht, auch Peter Pettigrew zu sehen und einen untersetzten braun-haarigen Auror. Einen Moment später erkannte er den Mann als John Dawlish.

„Also, was ist passiert?", fragte er fest. Peter trat vor, wobei er nervös seine Hände verdrehte. Albus erkannte, dass es eine nervöse Angewohnheit des Mannes war, die dieser bereits in seinen Tagen als Schüler gehabt hatte. Peter war nie so selbstsicher gewesen wie seine umtriebigen Gefährten.

„S- Sirius hat uns verraten.", begann er unsicher, „Ich hab die Auroren gerufen. L- Lily ist tot." Der Mann schien ziemlich verstört zu sein, seine ganze Sprache war unartikuliert. Dennoch reichte seine Information, um Albus in Schrecken zu versetzen.

„Lily ist tot? Was ist mit den Jungen?" War die Prophezeiung eingetroffen? Albus konnte das leichte, ölige Gefühl dunkler Magie durch das Haus schweben fühlen. War Tom hier gewesen? Es schien wahrscheinlich. Erst gestern waren die Lestranges dafür verhaftet worden, dass sie den Cruciatus-Fluch auf die Longbottoms gesprochen hatten. Nur weil der Orden des Phönix kurz vor dem Angriff einen anonymen Hinweis bekommen hatte, war die ganze Familie relativ unversehrt davon gekommen, wenngleich Frank einen kurzen Aufenthalt in St. Mungos benötigen würde. Albus hatte logisch geschlussfolgert, dass Tom entschieden hatte, sich persönlich um Harry und Charlus Potter zu kümmern, doch er hatte sicher nicht damit gerechnet, dass der Fidelius-Zauber versagen würde.

„Es geht ihnen gut.", sagte James, „Ich war mit Harry im St. Mungos um nach Frank zu sehen. Charlus war bei Lily, aber er ist unversehrt."

„Du-weißt-schon-wer hat Lily getötet.", fügte Peter betonend hinzu, ein Funke hilfloser Wut glänzte in seinen Augen. Albus sah ihn scharf an. Also war Tom in der Tat hier gewesen, wenn man dem Mann glauben konnte.

Charlus hatte überlebt. Hieß das, dass Tom zwischen Lilys Tod und seinem Versuch Charlus Potter zu töten irgendetwas zugestoßen war?

„Und was ist mit Voldemort? Ist er geflohen?", fragte Albus. Es war das Beste, keine voreiligen Schlüsse zu ziehen, vor allem wenn es Prophezeiungen betraf.

„Wir denken, dass er verschwunden ist.", sagte James. Albus erinnerte sich dass er schon vorher durch das Floh-Netz etwas ähnliches gesagt hatte. Allerdings blieb ihm die genaue Bedeutung dieser Aussage weiterhin verschlossen.

„Was meinst du?", fuhr Albus vorsichtig fort.

„Verschwunden. Tot.", sagte James, diesmal mit mehr Nachdruck, „Wir denken, Charlus hat ihn _besiegt_."

Albus entging die Betonung nicht; James glaubte, dass die Prophezeiung erfüllt war. Sein erster Gedanke war, dass diese Vorstellung völlig absurd war. Tom war fehlgeleitet und grausam, aber keine dieser Eigenschaften bedeutete Schwäche. Es fiel Albus schwer zu glauben, ein kleiner Junge könne irgendjemanden besiegen, ganz zu schweigen von Tom. Er behielt seinen Unglauben jedoch für sich.

„Darf ich Charlus sehen?" Es kam ihm recht selbstsüchtig vor, das zu fragen, aber er versicherte sich, dass es besser war, die Sache jetzt zu überprüfen, nicht nur um seine eigene Neugier zu befriedigen, sondern um festzustellen, ob Tom immer noch eine unmittelbare Bedrohung darstellte. Dennoch erwartete er eine Weigerung, oder zumindest Widerstand, um vielleicht Gesundheit und körperliche Verfassung des Jungen zu beschützen. Immerhin musste es ein Nerven aufreibender Tag für alle gewesen sein, wenn man ihrem Aussehen glauben konnte. James Gesicht war aschbleich und Peter nagte jetzt schon einige Zeit an seinen Lippen. Selbst Auror Dawlish wirkte überbeansprucht.

Aber James winkte sie wortlos zur Treppe und führte alle hinauf in das halb-zerstörte Kinderzimmer. Albus sah sofort mit Entsetzen, dass sich die Kinder im Bett aneinander drängten, offensichtlich behagte ihnen die kühle Brise nicht, die ungehindert durch die fehlende Wand eindrang. Ein talgiges Gefühl von Verkehrtheit glitt langsam über seine Haut, schien sich geradezu an ihn zu pressen, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen. Es war das unverkennbare Gefühl dunkler Magie. Er deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf die freie Stelle und beschwor eine zeitweilige Abdeckung, die den Raum wieder abschloss.

„Die Beweise!", kreischte Dawlish etwas verspätet, aber Albus brachte ihn mit einem kurzem Blick der Missbilligung zum Schweigen. Der Mann wich zurück, zweifellos wurde er mit unangenehmer Deutlichkeit an seine Hogwarts-Tage zurück erinnert. Manchmal war Albus selbst überrascht, wie viel Einfluss ein Lehrer über seine ehemaligen Schüler haben konnte. Er wandte sich wieder an James.

„Ihr habt sie hier in der Kälte gelassen?", wollte Albus scharf wissen. James wirkte verwirrt und Peter beschämt.

„Wir mussten L-Lily hinunter tragen.", erklärte Peter über die Worte stolpernd. Ein Ausdruck des Schmerzes glitt über sein Gesicht, als er Lilys Namen sagte. Albus nickte, aber warf ihnen dennoch einen tadelnden Blick zu, bevor er sich den Raum genauer ansah. Die Planen-artige Abdeckung, die er beschworen hatte, bedeckte das zerklüftete, gaffende Loch in der hinteren Seite des Zimmers, das aussah als sei es von einer mächtigen magischen Explosion getroffen worden. Falls es Möbel gegeben hatte, waren von diesen nur noch Splitter übrig, abgesehen von dem Kinderbett, das wundersamerweise beinahe unversehrt geblieben war, wenn auch ein wenig angekokelt. Albus Atem stockte, als er etwas dünnes und weißes an seinem hölzernen Fuß bemerkte.

„_Accio._", murmelte er, hob seinen Zauberstab und änderte seinen Zauber im letzten Moment in einen Schwebezauber. Er erkannte das Objekt mit Leichtigkeit; es war Tom Riddles Zauberstab. James Behauptung, Charlus habe Voldemort besiegt, wurde augenblicklich glaubhafter. Aber der Mann hatte Toms Zauberstab definitiv nicht gesehen. Albus bezweifelte sehr, dass er ihn andernfalls achtlos auf dem Boden hätte liegen lassen. Was also hatte James zu seiner Schlussfolgerung gebracht? Allein die Tatsache, dass Charlus lebte? Allerdings war da natürlich immer noch die Frage, wie der Junge überlebt hatte.

„Ist das... ?", begann Peter leise. Albus drehte sich zu ihm, betrachtete prüfend sein Gesicht. Peter wirkte nicht völlig überrascht oder verwirrt, tatsächlich hätte Albus den Ausdruck eher als resigniert eingeordnet. Er merkte sich diese interessante Reaktion für später und beendete Peters Gedankengang.

„Voldemorts Zauberstab."

„Der schleimige Bastard hätte niemals einfach so seinen _Zauberstab_ hier gelassen!", sagte James mit plötzlicher Wildheit. Albus sah ihn besorgt an, ein wenig überrascht von dem emotionalen Klang in seiner Stimme. Seine vorherigen Worte waren vergleichsweise apathisch gewesen. „Charlus muss also etwas getan haben." James hielt inne, bevor er zum Kinderbett ging und den Jungen auf der linken Seite hoch hob, der leicht wimmerte. „Ist alles in Ordnung mit ihm?"

Albus unterdrückte ein Zusammenzucken, als Charlus in seine Nähe getragen wurde. Das unangenehme Gefühl dunkler Magie wuchs exponentiell und wurde so viel stärker, dass es in seinem Rachen zu verbleiben schien wie ein besonders ekelhafter Geschmack. Er bewegte die Spitze seines Zauberstabes vorsichtig im Kreis und sprach einen Zauber, der feststellte, ob der Junge Schmerzen hatte. Die Rückmeldung erfolgte als kurzes, deutliches Gefühl von Frieden.

„Physisch ist alles mit ihm in Ordnung.", informierte Albus James vorsichtig. Die schiere Menge dunkler Magie, die er ausstrahlte, war allerdings recht besorgniserregend. „Es ist jedoch sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er mit Voldemorts Magie in Berührung gekommen ist." Tatsächlich war er überrascht, dass James es nicht fühlen konnte. Als er in Auror Dawlishs Richtung blickte, bemerkte Albus, dass der Mann ziemlich angespannt war und ein wenig von Charlus verwirrt zu sein schien. Vielleicht konnte der Mann ebenfalls magische Rückstände spüren. Alle Auroren erhielten Okklumentik Training, was ihre geistige Aufmerksamkeit stark verbesserte.

„Also glauben Sie, er ist es? Der Eine?", fragte James. Einen Moment lang verwirrte diese schwammige Erkundigung Albus, bis er sich wieder an die Prophezeiung erinnerte. James Versuch subtil zu sein, war recht armselig.

„Es ist möglich.", sagte Albus ausweichend, für den die Situation noch nicht zufriedenstellend geklärt war.

„Es muss so sein.", beharrte James, „Wie sonst kann er überlebt haben?"

Aber Albus wusste, dass die Dinge nicht so einfach waren, vor allem nicht wenn Prophezeiungen im Spiel waren. Es war falsch anzunehmen, dass der Junge aufgrund der Prophezeiung besondere Kräfte hatte. Vielmehr würde er diese Kräfte ohnehin besitzen; die Prophezeiung hatte sie nur vorausgesehen. Leider hatte sie nicht erwähnt, wie diese Kräfte aussahen und bisher hatte Albus weder an den Longbottom-Zwillingen noch an den beiden Potter-Jungen etwas Ungewöhnliches feststellen können. Auch jetzt war der einzige Hinweis, dass etwas an Charlus Potter anders war, die Aura dunkler Magie, die ihn umgab.

„Wir können nur vermuten, was sich heute Nacht hier zugetragen hat.", sagte Albus schließlich, „Ich kann nicht sagen, wie Charlus Voldemorts Angriff überlebt hat. Aber die Tatsache ist: Er lebt und Voldemort scheint verschwunden zu sein."

_...und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen..._ Konnte es sein? Bedeutete die dunkle Magie um Charlus Potter, dass Tom ihn gezeichnet hatte? Mit sanftem Blick betrachtete Albus die beiden Jungen. „Es ist bedauerlich, dass Voldemorts Untergang so einen hohen Preis gefordert hat.", sagte er.

James Potter schloss die Augen. „Lily."

Zweifellos hatte Lily Potter ihr Leben bei dem Versuch gelassen, ihren Sohn zu beschützen. Die Liebe einer Mutter war eine mächtige Kraft. Albus hielt inne, als ein Verdacht ihn beschlich. Er begann zu ahnen, was Lord Voldemort aufgehalten hatte. War es wirklich so einfach?

Dawlish sah von einem zum anderen. „Also ist es wahr?", fragte er, „Du-weißt-schon-wer ist wirklich verschwunden? Besiegt von einem kleinen Jungen?"

Albus blickte auf Toms Zauberstab in seiner Hand. „Wir müssen wohl davon ausgehen.", sagte er nachdenklich.

Verwundert schüttelte der Auror den Kopf. „Wer hat je von so etwas gehört!"

„Professor?", meldete sich Peter schüchtern zu Wort, „W- was wird aus Du-weißt-schon-wers Zauberstab?"

Die Frage erstaunte Albus. Toms Zauberstab hatte jetzt keine Priorität in seinen Augen. „Nun, ich denke, die Auroren werden ihn als Beweis mitnehmen.", erwiderte er. Auror Dawlish nickte zustimmend.

Peter biss sich auf die Lippen. „I- ich denke, der Zauberstab sollte Charlus gehören."

Verblüfftes Schweigen herrschte. Dann nickte James zu Albus Überraschung zustimmend. „Peter hat Recht. Wenn Charlus Voldemort wirklich besiegt hat, gehört dieser Zauberstab ihm. Er hat ihn gewonnen und sollte ihn als Zeichen seines Triumphs tragen."

Albus wusste, dass Zauberstäbe, deren Besitzer besiegt worden waren, sich meist dem Willen des Siegers unterwarfen und ihm ihre Loyalität schenkten. Er selbst hatte so einst den Elderstab von Gellert gewonnen. Vielleicht würde Charlus Potter sich als würdigerer Träger beweisen, als Tom. „Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum der Zauberstab nicht zu Charlus zurückkehren sollte, sobald die Auroren ihn nicht mehr brauchen.", stimmte er zu, „Jetzt ist es jedoch erst mal wichtiger, euch in Sicherheit zu bringen."

„Wo sollen wir denn hin?", fragte James niedergeschlagen.

„Hogwarts.", sagte Albus bestimmt, „Es ist gegenwärtig der sicherste Ort und Madame Pomfrey kann einen Blick auf Charlus werfen und auch auf dich. Ich vermute, du stehst unter Schock, mein Junge."

James sah einen Moment lang so aus, als wolle er protestieren, doch dann sackte er kraftlos in sich zusammen und nickte ergeben. Peter legte die Hand auf den Arm seines Freundes. „Ich komme mit euch.", sagte er zu ihm und wandte sich dann mit nervösem Blick an Albus, „W- wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, Professor."

„Ganz und gar nicht.", entgegnete Albus mit einem Lächeln. Es war gut, dass James noch immer Freunde hatte, auf die er sich verlassen konnte. Der Verrat von Sirius Black musste sie beide hart getroffen haben. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet und obwohl Albus es aus James eigenem Mund gehört hatte, fiel es ihm selbst schwer daran zu glauben. Aber damit würde er sich später auseinander setzen. Jetzt musste er sich um die Potters kümmern.

* * *

Nachdem Albus Dumbledore, Peter Pettigrew und die Potter-Familie verschwunden waren, verharrte John Dawlish noch mehrere Minuten in dem leeren Haus. Er hatte viel Stoff zum Nachdenken. Schließlich traf er eine Entscheidung und disapparierte, um seinem Vorgesetzten von dem zu berichten, was er gehört hatte.

Die Neuigkeit, dass der Dunkle Lord von einem Jungen namens Charlus Potter besiegt worden war, verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer. Bereits wenige Stunden später verkündete der Tagesprophet jedem, der es noch nicht erfahren hatte in einer gewaltigen Überschrift: Charlus Potter: Der Junge der überlebte!


	4. Chapter 4

Unberührt und längst erkaltet saß der Tee auf dem Silbertablett inmitten eines mit Pergament und Schriftrollen bedeckten antiken Schreibtisches. Der ganze Raum voll mit Wandteppichen, Gemälden, herrschaftlichen Möbeln und kostbaren Ornamenten sprach von Wohlstand und Reichtum. Doch sein gegenwärtig einziger Bewohner hatte keinen Blick für den Luxus um sich herum. Ein alter Mann war er, dürr, mit schneeweißem Haar, beinahe gebrechlich wirkend, bis auf seine Augen, die durchdringend und intelligent waren. Er kniete auf dem Boden, die Ärmel seines Umhangs hochgekrempelt und ein Stück Kreide in der Hand, welches er benutzte, um Linien und fremdartige Zeichen auf das dunkle Holz zu malen. Dabei murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin. Ein paar mal stand er auf, um sein Werk aus der Entfernung zu betrachten, nur um kurz darauf zurückzukehren und weitere Striche hinzuzufügen.

Endlich schien er jedoch zufrieden zu sein. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und begann eine komplizierte Beschwörungsformel zu sprechen. Einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts. Dann begann aus dem Zentrum der Linien Wasser zu sprudeln, mehr und mehr, und sich über den Boden auszubreiten, wobei es die Kreidespuren seltsamerweise unversehrt ließ. Der alte Mann seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er trat an den Schreibtisch, griff nach einem Pergament und begann, sich Notizen zu machen. Erst als das Wasser über seine Füße schwappte, sah er auf. Noch immer sprudelte Wasser aus dem Fußboden, schwappte gegen das kostbare Mobiliar und durchtränkte Teppiche und Vorhänge.

„_Walle! walle Manche Strecke, daß zum Zwecke, Wasser fließe und mit reichem, vollem Schwalle zu dem Bade sich ergieße._", murmelte der alte Mann und lachte leise, wie über einen Scherz. Eine Bewegung seines Zauberstabes stoppte den Wasserfluss und ein weiteres Schwenken ließ die Überschwemmung spurlos verschwinden. Alles war vollkommen trocken und unversehrt, es war, als habe es nie eine Flut gegeben.

Der alte Mann ließ sich in den Lehnstuhl vor dem Schreibtisch sinken. Einen Augenblick lang betrachtete er nachdenklich das Pergament auf dem Tisch vor sich. Dann schob er es bestimmt zur Seite und griff nach dem Tee. Er tippte die Tasse einmal mit dem Zauberstab an, um sie wieder zu erhitzen und nahm gleichzeitig einen Stapel Zeitungen in die Hand, die neben dem Tablett gelegen hatten. Diesen Stapel durchblätterte er, bis er fand wonach er suchte, eine Zeitung mit Namen _Der Tagesprophet_. Zufrieden an seinem Tee nippend lehnte er sich zurück, schlug er sie auf und begann zu lesen.

Ein Artikel erregte schließlich seine besondere Aufmerksamkeit. _Charlus Potter trifft Zaubereiminister_ lautete die Überschrift. Darunter war ein sich bewegendes Schwarzweiß-Bild von Cornelius Fudge und einem kleinen dunkelhaarigen Jungen von vielleicht sechs oder sieben Jahren. Der Alte betrachtete das Kind auf dem Foto mit einem Lächeln. Dann begann er zu lachen.

* * *

Harry war auf der Drachenjagd. Bewaffnet mit einem Schwert (ein Stock) und einem Schild (ein Topfdeckel) schlich er unter den Obstbäumen entlang. Nun... zumindest versuchte er es. Es war nicht seine Schuld, dass die Schuhe die er trug viel zu groß für ihn waren. Aber ein wahrer Ritter ließ sich von so etwas nicht beirren!

Vorsichtig lugte Harry hinter dem Stamm des Apfelbaumes hervor. Da war der Drache! Mit wildem Geheule und schwingendem Schwert (Stock) sprang Harry aus seinem Versteck hervor. „Kämpfe, Bestie! Ich werde dich besiegen und die Lady retten!"

Gawain, die Waldohreule seines Vaters, spielte seine Rolle mit wenig Begeisterung. Träge öffnete er die Augen und blinzelte von seinem Ast auf Harry hinab. Er schien nicht geneigt, mit Harry zu kämpfen, stattdessen drehte er ihm demonstrativ den Rücken zu.

„Ach komm schon!", rief Harry ein wenig enttäuscht und klopfte halbherzig mit dem Stock gegen den Stamm. Die Eule regte sich nicht. Harry sah sich hoffnungsvoll nach einem anderen Gegner um, doch nichts regte sich in der Sommerhitze. Nur 'die Lady', die alte schwarz-weiße Katze der Potters strich ihm schnurrend um die Beine. Seufzend setzte sich der Junge an den Stamm des Baumes und streichelte ihr über das Fell. Zufrieden legte die Katze ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß. Eigentlich war sie eine grantige alte Dame, die seit Lilys Tod niemanden richtig leiden konnte, aber für Harry hatte sie eine Schwäche.

Für eine kleine Weile war Harry zufrieden mit der Welt. Hier draußen im Garten allein mit den Tieren als Gesellschaft war er frei und glücklich. Es war nicht so, dass es ihm sonst schlecht ging, aber manchmal wünschte er sich... _mehr_. Er wünschte sich, dass sein Vater ihn sah, sich für ihn interessierte wie er es für Charlus tat. Er wünschte sich, dass _irgendwer_ sich für ihn interessierte. Nicht, dass er Charlus um seine Rolle als Retter der Zauberwelt beneidet hätte! Oh nein, das wäre wiederum zu viel Aufmerksamkeit für Harrys Geschmack gewesen. Tatsächlich konnte er nicht wirklich benennen, was ihm fehlte. Er hatte nur das unbestimmte Gefühl, das etwas in seinem Leben nicht so war, wie es sein sollte.

_„Harry!"_

Die Stille wurde jäh von Charlus Stimme unterbrochen. Einen Moment später kam Harrys Zwillingsbruder um die Ecke. Lady sprang auf und fauchte. Die Katze mochte niemanden außer Harry, aber Charlus schien sie geradezu zu hassen. Harry hatte nie verstanden, warum. Soweit er wusste, hatte Charlus ihr nie einen Grund dazu gegeben und sie hatte sogar Harry vergeben, dass er sie früher am Schwanz gezogen hatte. Blitzschnell war die Katze auf dem Baum und starrte misstrauisch auf Charlus hinab. Dieser schenkte ihr kaum einen Blick.

„Da bist du! Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht!", quengelte Charlus, „Mir ist langweilig. Dad hat keine Zeit für mich, weil Onkel Peter und Onkel Remus da sind." Im Gegensatz zu Harry hatte Charlus Probleme damit, sich selbst zu beschäftigen.

„Onkel Peter und Onkel Remus!", rief Harry erfreut. Er mochte die beiden, vor allem Onkel Peter, der als einziger wirklich an Harry interessiert zu sein schien.

„Ja, aber sie haben auch keine Zeit!", sagte Charlus, „Was machst du grad? Ich will mitspielen!"

„Ich mache nichts.", erwiderte Harry wahrheitsgemäß. Er hoffte, dass Onkel Peter und Onkel Remus bis zum Abendessen blieben.

„Dann bestimme ich, was wir spielen!", erklärte Charlus gebieterisch.

Harry zuckte nur die Achseln. Er hatte im Laufe der Zeit gelernt, dass es besser war, Charlus seinen Willen zu lassen und nicht mit ihm zu streiten. Sein Bruder bekam ja doch immer Recht.

Auf den ersten Blick sahen sich die beiden Jungen recht ähnlich. Beide hatten zerzaustes dunkles Haar, wobei Harrys vielleicht noch etwas wilder und unordentlicher wuchs. Harry hatte zudem die grünen Augen seiner Mutter geerbt, während Charlus Augen braun waren, und anders als Charlus brauchte Harry eine Brille, genau wie sein Vater. Es gab noch einen Unterschied, auch wenn die meisten ihn kaum bemerkten: Unter der Masse schwarzer Haare auf Harrys Stirn befand sich eine feine blitzförmige Narbe.

„Lass uns... Ritter und Drache spielen!", entschied Charlus nach kurzem Nachdenken. Ein Lächeln zuckte um Harrys Lippen. Vielleicht würde das doch Spaß machen. Verstohlen hob er seinen Stock wieder auf.

„Du bist der Drache.", erklärte er Charlus bevor sein Zwillingsbruder etwas anderes vorschlagen konnte. „Ich war letztes Mal der Drache.", fügte Harry verteidigend hinzu.

Charlus runzelte einen Moment die Stirn, bevor er die Schultern zuckte und wieder heftig grinste. „Na gut. Aber pass lieber auf!" Charlus rieb sich die Hände, bevor er sie ausstreckte wie Flügel und den Rücken krümmte. Er holte tief Luft, kräuselte die Nase und ließ dann ein lautes, recht überzeugendes Brüllen ertönen.

Harry hob seinen Schild vom Boden auf und hielt ihn vor sich. „Komm her und kämpfe, Bestie!", rief er und hob heldenhaft sein Schwert. Charlus lachte und ließ ein weiteres wildes Brüllen erklingen. Harry griff mit seinem Stock an, hieb damit vor sich her und traf Charlus am Bein.

„Au! Dafür büßt du!", schrie Charlus und sprang Harry an, attackierte ihn, wobei dessen Schild aus seiner Hand fiel, als er zurück stolperte. Er versuchte seinen Stock wirksamer einzusetzen, aber es gelang Charlus, ihm diesen abzuringen und ihm halbherzig auf den Kopf zu hauen. „Ich hab gewonnen!", verkündete er.

Harry streckte die Zunge heraus und schob seinen Bruder von sich. „Warum gewinnst du?" Charlus gewann immer, was ihn nervte. Er hatte gedacht, den Ritter zu spielen würde ihm einen Vorteil verschaffen.

„Ich habe dich erstochen!" Um zu demonstrieren, setzte Charlus sich auf und stach mehrere Male mit dem Stock in die Luft. „Also bist du tot."

„Aber du bist der Drache!", protestierte Harry, „Drachen benutzen keine Schwerter. Sie speien Feuer."

„Charlus warf den Stock auf den Boden und drehte sich zu Harry. Er streckte die Hände aus wackelte mit den Fingern. „Brüll! So. Jetzt habe ich dich gegrillt.", schloss er.

Harry streckte erneut seine Zunge heraus. „Na schön." Er war leicht verärgert, dass Charlus wieder gewonnen hatte, aber er vergaß es schnell, während er und sein Bruder kameradschaftlich auf dem Rasen lagen und hinauf in den bewölkten Himmel blickten.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", wollte Charlus wissen, setzte sich auf und lehnte sich über Harry, der die Stirn runzelte. Er wollte nicht wirklich irgendetwas tun.

„Weiß nicht.", sagte er.

Charlus sah jedoch ziemlich ungeduldig aus, also setzte er sich ebenfalls auf und schlug vor: „Warum schauen wir nicht ob Onkel Peter und Onkel Remus fertig sind?"

„Und Dad.", fügte Charlus hinzu. „Also komm, worauf warten wir?", rief er, so als sei das von Anfang an seine eigene Idee gewesen. Er griff nach Harrys Arm und rannte auf das Haus zu, seinen armen Zwillingsbruder hinter sich her zerrend. Im letzten Moment gelang es Harry, seinen Schild aufzusammeln, den sein Dad vermutlich zurück haben wollte. Dann jedoch war er gezwungen, hinter Charlus herzuhasten, sofern er etwas Unangenehmes wie den Verlust eines Gliedmaßes vermeiden wollte.

Beinahe rannten sie an der Terrassentür in Onkel Peter. Er zog diese auf und winkte sie herein. Drinnen ließ Charlus Harry los, um ihrem Dad auf die Pelle zu rücken - „Komm schon Dad, lass uns Snap Explodiert spielen!" Harry hasste Snap Explodiert, weil seine Augenbrauen dabei immer die schlimmsten Versengungen abbekamen, daher war er diesmal froh, dass er ausgelassen wurde.

„Onkel Peter, was ist das?", fragte Harry unschuldig, obwohl er ziemlich gut wusste, was es war. Jedes Mal, wenn er zu Besuch kam, brachte Onkel Peter Harry und Charlus etwas Schönes mit, wie eine besonders hübsche Schreibfeder, oder eine Tafel Honigtopf Schokolade.

Onkel Peter lächelte listig und nahm seine Hände hinter den Rücken, um das Päckchen zu verstecken. „Was ist was?"

„Das da!", beharrte Harry, auf Onkel Peters Bauchnabel deutend. Stirn runzelnd versuchte er hinter den Mann zu kommen, aber dieser machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung, indem er sich jedem von Harrys Schritten anpasste. Endlich gab Onkel Peter nach und schlug in gespielter Niederlage die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Er starrte auf das kleine, Papier-umhüllte Päckchen in seiner Hand als sei er sehr überrascht.

„Oh das!", rief er aus und kratzte sich übertrieben am Kopf, „Das muss ich wohl vergessen haben! Wie es aussieht, musst du es aufmachen und nachsehen.", sagte er und streckte ihm das Geschenk hin. Harry nahm es begierig und kicherte leise. Onkel Peter war lustig.

Es musste eine Art Klebezauber an der Verpackung sein, denn Harry konnte sie nicht so abmachen, wie er es wollte. Er gab diese Methode auf und beschloss stattdessen, einfach das Papier zu zerfetzen. Nun hatte er Erfolg. Ein Streifen braunes Papier löste sich und offenbarte darunter etwas glänzendes silbernes. Neugierig streckte Harry seine Finger weiter unter die Öffnung, die er geschaffen hatte, und erweiterte das Loch, bis es ihm gelang, sein Geschenk von der Hülle zu befreien. Er starrte ein paar Momente auf den silbernen Gegenstand.

„Was ist das?", fragte er schließlich und blickte verwirrt zu Onkel Peter auf. Es war hübsch und es schimmerte im Sonnenlicht, aber Harry hatte noch etwas ähnliches gesehen. Die gewölbte Oberfläche fühlte sich glatt an und oben war ein kleiner Ausfluss wie bei einer Kanne.

Onkel Peter streckte die Hand aus und Harry gab ihm folgsam das Objekt. Der Mann drehte es auf den Kopf und zu Harrys Erstaunen begannen weiße Flocken aus der Öffnung zu fallen.

„Das ist Schnee.", sagte er. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Schnee aus einem seltsamen silbernen Teekannen-Ding kommen konnte, aber es war ziemlich aufregend.

„Das ist richtig, Harry. Aber sieh dir das an!" Onkel Peter zwinkerte ihm zu, richtete die Vorrichtung nach rechts aus und begann dann wild an ihrem Fuß zu reiben. Harry verfolgte sein Tun mit begeistertem Interesse. Onkel Peter kippte den Gegenstand erneut und Wasser kam heraus, das auf dem Holzboden eine Pfütze bildete. Das Wasser kam und kam und Harry wusste, dass das kleine rundliche Ding unmöglich so viel davon enthalten konnte. Es war er erstaunlich. Mit einer Bewegung von Peters Zauberstab verschwand das Wasser auf dem Boden.

„Wow.", sagte Harry.

Onkel Peter gab ihm das Teekannen-Ding zurück und lächelte. „Mein... Freund hat es für dich angefertigt.", sagte er. Sein Lächeln flackerte leicht.

Harry nickte aufgeregt. „Wow, Onkel Peter, dein Freund muss wirklich schlau sein.", sagte er.

Einen Moment lang wirkte Onkel Peter verwirrt. Dann nickte er ebenfalls. „Natürlich. Du wirst gut darauf Acht geben, nicht wahr?"

Harry fand, dass Onkel Peter ein bisschen nervös klang und beeilte sich, ihn zu beruhigen. „Jaa! Das werde ich! Ich stelle es auf mein Regal und halte es glänzend.", versicherte er, „Vielen vielen Dank. Und auch deinem Freund!"

Onkel Peter lächelte wieder. „Ich bin froh, dass du es magst. Nun sei ein guter Junge für mich, Harry, in Ordnung? Ich muss mit deinem Dad über etwas sprechen, bevor ich gehe.

„Gehe? Du gehst schon wieder?", protestierte Harry.

Mitfühlend zuckte Onkel Peter. „Tut mir leid. Ich muss zur Arbeit.", sagte er.

„Ooch, na gut.", erwiderte Harry und blickte ihm nach, als er in die Küche zurückging, von wo er regelmäßig Explosionen und lautes Gelächter von seinem Dad und Charlus hören konnte. Er suchte den Flur und sogar das obere Stockwerk ab, konnte Onkel Remus jedoch nirgendwo finden, und schloss enttäuscht, dass er vermutlich bereits gegangen war.

„Als Harry sich wieder der Küche näherte, sah er Charlus draußen stehen, der ziemlich konzentriert wirkte.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry, aber Charlus hielt einen Finger vor den Mund und wies auf die Tür. Leise konnte Harry Stimmen vernehmen. Er warf Charlus einen missbilligenden Blick zu, aber kam trotzdem näher um zu lauschen. Ein wenig schuldbewusst fühlte er sich schon, aber es war nicht seine Schuld, dass sein Dad und Onkel Peter keinen Schweigezauber verwendeten, richtig? Was auch immer sie besprachen, war wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht sehr wichtig.

„...Brauche ihn für ein paar Tage. Bis Freitag bringe ich ihn zurück, ich verspreche es."

„Ich weiß nicht... was wenn wir von Todessern angegriffen werden? Charlus braucht allen Schutz, den er kriegen kann."

„Krone, bist du ein Mitglied des Ordens, oder nicht? Ich weiß du kannst... es ist... letzte Flucht..."

Harry zuckte zusammen, als Charlus seinen Arm ergriff und ihn von der Tür wegzog. „Mir ist langweilig.", sagte sein Bruder.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest zuhören?", sagte Harry leicht verärgert. Er wollte wissen, worüber Onkel Peter und sein Dad redeten! Zugegeben, es klang nicht so aufregend, aber er war sicher, dass Onkel Peter sich etwas von Dad ausleihen wollte, und jetzt wollte Harry wirklich hören, was es war, das ausgeliehen wurde.

„Es ist nur Erwachsenen-Kram.", protestierte Charlus.

Harry seufzte. Vermutlich hatte sein Zwillingsbruder recht.

„Egal, ich wollte dir das hier zeigen.", sagte Charlus und zog eine kleine Drachenfigur aus seiner Tasche. Sie stand auf den Hinterbeinen und war von flaschengrüner Farbe.

Harry murmelte ehrfürchtig bei diesem Anblick. „Das ist cool. Wo hast du sie her?", fragte er.

Charlus grinste. „Onkel Peter hat sie mir gegeben.", sagte er.

Einen Moment lang hatte Harry ein zwiespältiges Gefühl in seinem Magen. Dann sagte er sich selbst, dass er albern war. Er hatte diese Drachenfiguren schon zuvor im Schaufenster des Spielzeugladens in der Winkelgasse gesehen. Aber Peter hatte ihm das glänzende Teekannen-Ding besorgt, welches sein Freund _angefertigt_ hatte. Es war etwas Besonderes und es war sehr magisch. Ja, sein eigenes Geschenk war besser als Charlus'.

Während er auf den Drachen starrte, kam Harry jedoch der Gedanke, dass Charlus das gleiche denken würde. Charlus mochte Drachen und hatte einige Modelle und Poster in seinem Zimmer, aber das bedeutete, dass die Figur ihm vermutlich nicht so wichtig war. Was, wenn er Harrys Geschenk lieber mochte? Onkel Peter brachte ihnen nie das Gleiche mit, und manchmal tauschten er und Charlus, für gewöhnlich weil Charlus darauf bestand. Obwohl Harry nicht wirklich etwas dagegen einzuwenden hatte, spannende Spielzeuge oder Schokolade zu bekommen im Tausch für Kürbispasteten, die er eigentlich nicht mochte, es aber nicht übers Herz brachte, Onkel Peter das zu sagen.

„Was hat Onkel Peter dir mitgebracht?", wollte Charlus nun wissen.

Harry zog in Betracht, nichts zu sagen, dachte aber, dass das verdächtig wirken würde. Also zeigte er Charlus das silberne Teekannen-Ding.

„Was ist das?", fragte Charlus, wie zuvor schon Harry.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", log Harry, „Es sieht aber hübsch aus."

„Jaa.", stimmte Charlus zu, aber wandte sich schnell wieder zu seinem verzauberten Drachen zu. Es war offensichtlich, welches Geschenk er mehr mochte. Harry lächelte, froh, dass er sein besonderes Geschenk behalten würde.

Die Tür öffnete sich und ihr Dad trat heraus, Onkel Peter dicht hinter sich. Sie verschwanden die Treppe hinauf und kamen ein paar Minuten später wieder zurück. Harry hatte erwartet, dass er genau hinsehen musste, um herauszufinden, was Onkel Peter sich auslieh, aber als wie vorbei kamen, war es offensichtlich – der Tarnumhang! Charlus hatte ihn früher benutzt, um Harry Streiche zu spielen, aber hatte aufgehört, nachdem Harry nicht länger beeindruckt war von der Fähigkeit seines Zwillingsbruders wie aus der Luft aufzutauchen oder ihm „Buh" direkt ins Ohr zu rufen.

„Danke Krone. Bis Freitag bringe ich ihn zurück, versprochen.", sagte Peter, als er sich anschickte zu gehen. „Tschüss Harry, Charlus." Er trat aus der Tür, drehte sich um die eigene Achse und verschwand mit einem lauten _Plop_. Dad blieb auf der Türschwelle und starrte ins Nichts.

„Siehst du, es war langweilig.", sagte Charlus zu Harry, „Lass uns wieder Snap Explodiert spielen!" Er schnappte sich Harrys Hand und rannte, um ihren Dad ins Bein zu knuffen. „Dad, Dad, Snap Explodiert!"

„Wie?" Ihr Dad blinzelte, schloss die Tür und sah nach unten, den Kopf schüttelnd, als müsste er ihn klären. „Ach ja. Diesmal besiege ich dich.", sagte er scherzhaft und er und Charlus lieferten sich ein Wettrennen zurück in die Küche.

Harry sah ihnen nach. „Ich möchte lieber nicht spielen...", sagte er, obwohl sie bereits außer Sicht waren. Er zuckte die Achseln und erschrak leicht, als etwas zwischen seinen Beinen entlang strich. „Lady!", rief er aus und beugte sich vor, um die Katze aufzuheben. Sie musste durch die offene Terrassentür hereingekommen sein. Die Katze schnurrte, als er ihren Rücken streichelte. Vorsichtig stieg Harry die Treppe hinauf und ging in sein Zimmer, welches am Ende des Flurs lag, Lady unter einen Arm geschoben. Er zog Onkel Peters Geschenk aus seiner Tasche und setzte es auf das Regal, das über seinem Nachttisch an die Wand genagelt war. Lady fauchte ihn plötzlich an und wand sich aus seinem Griff. Mit gesträubtem Fell wich sie zur Tür zurück.

„Hey, was ist denn?", fragte er, aber die Katze starrte nur weiterhin unheilvoll auf das Teekannen-Ding. Harry tat es ab. Vielleicht konnte sie das Wasser darin riechen. Er wusste, dass Lady Wasser überhaupt nicht leiden konnte. „Keine Sorge, Lady, es tut dir nichts.", sagte er und setzte es auf das Regal. Dann setzte er sich auf sein Bett und klopfte auf den Fleck neben sich. Zögerlich kam die Katze näher und sprang dann auf das Bett. Sie rollte sich zusammen, blickte jedoch noch immer misstrauisch auf den Fleck im Regal. Selbst Harrys Streicheleinheiten konnten sie nicht ablenken.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry runzelte unbehaglich die Stirn, als ihn beinahe eine weitere Hexen-Handtasche im Gesicht traf. Die Menge in der Winkelgasse war dicht, nahezu unerträglich, und alles was er tun konnte, war die Hand seines Dads festzuhalten und sich durch die Masse an Menschen zu schlängeln, die alle so _groß_ waren und nichts, was kleiner war als sie, zu bemerken schienen.

„Oi!", glaubte Harry Charlus Stimme von Dads anderer Seite zu hören.

„Was?", rief er zurück, etwas genervt. Konnte Charlus nicht sehen, dass jetzt eine schlechte Zeit war, Smalltalk zu betreiben? Harry verzog das Gesicht, als jemand auf seinen Fuß trat. Als er sich gereizt umblickte, stellte er fest, dass der Schuldige bereits von der Menge fortgetragen worden war.

„Warum... hier... viele Menschen?"

Harry war drauf und dran zurück zu schreien, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, als das Gedränge so plötzlich vorbei war, wie es aufgetaucht war und sie auf der anderen Seite der Gasse waren, nahe Gringotts. Die lärmende Menschenmenge lag hinter ihnen.

„Ugh.", sagte Dad und schüttelte sich übertrieben. „Seid ihr zwei okay?"

„Ich hab noch nie so viele Menschen gesehen.", sagte Charlus und rümpfte die Nase, während Harry nickte.

„So viele Hexen, meinst du.", korrigierte ihr Vater.

Harry sah sich um und stellte erstaunt fest, dass die Menge tatsächlich überwiegend aus Hexen aller Altersgruppen bestand. Ein paar mitgenommene Zauberer tauchten aus dem Gedränge auf, ähnlich wie sie vor einer Minute.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte er.

Sein Dad blickte finster. „Gilderoy Lockhart, irgendso ein tuntiger Idiot, den Hexen mögen, signiert Bücher. Na kommt, Madam Malkins ist da drüben."

Charlus verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, die Qual des Kleidungs-Shoppings durchmachen zu müssen. Harry hatte kein Mitleid mit seinem Bruder. Er verspürte immer noch Bitterkeit, weil Charlus kurz nach ihrem neunten Geburtstag gewachsen war und nun einen halben Kopf größer war als er – der Grund weshalb er neue Roben brauchte. Sie waren Zwillinge; es war so was von unfair! Alle schlechten Dinge, wie halb blind und kurz zu sein, hatten irgendwie Harry getroffen und Charlus verschont.

Harry versprach sich selbst, dass er später einen gewaltigen Wachstumsschub haben würde. Dann würden sie sehen, wer zuletzt lachte. Nicht dass Charlus je darüber gelacht hätte; tatsächlich glaubte Harry nicht, dass er es überhaupt bemerkt hatte, aber es ging ums Prinzip.

Kleidung einzukaufen fühlte sich bereits an, wie Zeitverschwendung, doch jemandem dabei zuzusehen war noch schlimmer. Völlig gelangweilt drückte Harry sich in einer Ecke herum, trat von einem Bein aufs andere und schabte mit dem Rücken an der Wand entlang. Die ersten fünf Minuten war es witzig gewesen zuzusehen, wie Charlus das Gesicht verzog, als die Schneiderin den Stoff an ihm feststeckte und ihn dabei versehentlich mehrere Male stach. Aber als nach einer Weile nichts weiter passierte, begann Harry lustlos aus dem Fenster auf die vorbei eilenden Passanten zu starren. Die Menge an Hexen schien ausgedünnt; vermutlich hatte Flourish und Blotts sie endlich eingelassen.

Und dann sah Harry einige Teenager, die von draußen durch das Fenster herein starrten. Sie tuschelten miteinander. Da er ihren Blick ziemlich beängstigend fand, zog Harry sich weiter in das Geschäft zurück, hinter ein Regal beladen mit verschiedenen Hut-Moden.

„Harry?"

Harry lukte aus seinem Versteck hervor, als er die Stimme seines Dads hörte. „Ich komme.", rief er zurück, während er sich durch eine Reihe schwarzer Umhänge schlängelte. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er direkt vor dem Fenster heraus kam. „Was haben diese Leute nur?"

Draußen war jetzt eine Menschenmenge, die umher lief und sich gegenseitig schob und stoß, um einen besseren Blick zu erhaschen. Auf was, war ein Rätsel.

Einer Frau mit langen blonden Haaren gelang es schließlich durch das Gewimmel zu stoßen und das Geschäft zu betreten, scheinbar mit Hilfe eines kreativ genutzten Schildzaubers.

„Unglaublich! Wir hätten zu Twilfit und Tattings gehen sollen. Draco, bummle nicht herum!", sagte sie, einen verkniffenen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Mum, Mum. Ist das der Junge-der-Überlebte?"

Die Hexe blickte hinüber zu Charlus. Harry zuckte zusammen in Erwartung eines schwärmerischen Ausrufs und dem Ausdruck auf Charlus Gesicht nach bereitete er sich auf das Schlimmste vor. Aber sie sah ihn nur etwas unsicher an, ein Ausdruck, der die Linien in ihrem Gesicht ein wenig weicher werden ließ und ihr Gesicht freundlicher, sogar hübscher machte, bevor sie die Hand ihres Sohnes ergriff und hastig das Geschäft verließ, ohne auf das Genörgel des Jungen zu achten.

Die Tür schloss sich langsam hinter ihnen, aber dann schoss eine Hand vor, um sie zu stoppen und als ob jemand einen Korken gezogen hätte, ergoss sich die menschliche Flut in das Geschäft. Die Gehilfin, die offenbar im hinteren Bereich die Einkäufe zusammen gerechnet hatte, kreischte, aber ihr schriller Ausruf ging in einem Brüllen unter: „Charlus Potter – der Junge-der-Überlebte, ist das zu glauben – kann ich Ihr Autogramm haben - „

Harry versuchte, sich hinter ein Regal zu ducken, aber es gelang ihm nur zur Hälfte, seinen Kopf vor dem Angriff mehrerer Handtaschen, Notizbüchern und was-sonst-noch zu schützen.

„Dad!", versuchte er zu rufen, aber er konnte nicht einmal seine eigene Stimme hören, genauso wenig, wie er über diese _übergroßen_ Menschen blicken konnte, die alle im Weg waren. Furchtbare, verrückte Menschen, dachte er insgeheim; Spinner das ganze Pack. Konnten sie Leute nicht in Ruhe lassen, die versuchten ein paar blöde Klamotten zu kaufen?

Ein durchdringender Alarm übertönte das Geschrei der überreizten Menge und dann fühlte Harry, wie er mit einem unsanften Ruck in die Luft gehoben wurde, bevor er unerklärlicherweise draußen war, immer noch gefangen in der verworrenen Menschenmasse. Sie waren alle von den Schutzzaubern nach draußen befördert worden, erkannte er, aber nun hatte er keine Ahnung, wo sich sein Vater und Bruder befanden. Was, wenn sie ihn zurücklassen mussten, um zu verschwinden? Harry versuchte die aufsteigende Panik zu unterdrücken, aber es war ein aussichtsloser Kampf.

„Charlus Potter?", rief jemand hinter ihm und dann packte eine raue, unbekannte Hand seinen Arm. Er schrie und ruderte mit den Armen, schlug blindlings nach der Person, die ihn festhielt. Der Griff löste sich. Schnell riss er sich los, quetschte sich zwischen ein paar weiteren Menschen hindurch, bis der Auflauf weniger wurde und er frei war vom Druck der Körper. Als er zurückblickte auf den Laden sah er, dass es eigentlich nur ein paar Dutzend Leute gewesen waren, aber es hatte sich angefühlt wie hundert oder tausend. Während sein Herz noch immer raste, nahm er sich einen Moment lang Zeit, sich den Schweiß von der Stirn zu wischen und nach seinem Dad und seinem Zwilling Ausschau zu halten.

Plötzlich erfüllte ihn ein unmittelbares Gefühl von Unruhe und er fuhr gerade rechtzeitig herum, um einen Blitz tödlichen grünen Lichts an seinem Ohr vorbei zischen zu sehen. Jemand schrie angstvoll und dann begannen die Leute, durch die Gasse zu rennen. Harrys Augen bewegten sich hin und her. Er stolperte ein Stück zurück, wodurch er einem weiteren brennenden, giftgrünen Zauber entkam. Zu seinem Entsetzen sah er, wie dieser stattdessen eine Frau in die Brust traf. Wie ein entzauberter ausgestopfter Drache fiel sie in sich zusammen, nur noch ein Haufen. Zunächst teilte sich die Menge in Panik um sie, bevor sie begann über den Körper zu rennen, so dass er aus Harrys Sichtfeld verschwand. Er starrte noch einen Moment länger, ein krampfhafter Schmerz in seinem Leib. Er war sicher, dass sie tot war, dass sie gestorben war in dem Augenblick, in dem das furchtbare grüne Licht sie erreicht hatte.

Ihm wurde mit einem Mal bewusst, dass der Großteil der Menge ihn hinter sich gelassen hatte, dass er allein stand, mitten zwischen zwei Gebäuden, auf die eingerollte Gestalt einer namenlosen Frau starrend, die gerade von einem Zauberspruch getötet worden war – das musste der Todesfluch sein, erkannte er, wie der, den Charlus überlebt hatte – eine schreckliche Furcht ergriff von Harry Besitz. Er blickte unsicher in die düstere Sackgasse hinter sich und war ein wenig erleichtert, nur ein paar Mülleimer und eine Steinmauer zu sehen. Dann jedoch fühlte er sich in die Enge getrieben und sah zurück auf die inzwischen leere, sonnendurchflutete Winkelgasse und fragte sich, ob er versuchen sollte zu rennen, vielleicht bis zum Tropfenden Kessel. Wenn er es bis dahin schaffte, konnte er mit dem Flohnetzwerk nach Hause reisen.

„Harry?"

Harry blickte auf, hielt den Atem an und drehte den Kopf lauschend hin und her.

„Harry?"

Der panische Ruf erklang erneut und dieses Mal sah Harry seinen Vater die Straße entlang eilen, mit gezücktem Zauberstab, wild umher blickend.

Alle Zurückhaltung war vergessen. Harry versuchte noch einmal, den Angreifer zu finden und als er nichts sah, sprintete er aus seinem Versteck hervor auf seinen Vater zu. „Dad!", rief er zurück. Trotz der Entfernung konnte er den erleichterten Ausdruck im Gesicht seines Vaters erkennen.

Dann verwandelte dieser sich in Entsetzen und bevor Harry sich auch nur umdrehen konnte, erschien eine Steinplatte neben ihm und zersprang im nächsten Moment in Millionen Teilchen. Harry duckte sich und stolperte beinahe, als er er fühlte wie die Kraft der aus der Explosion resultierenden Staubwolke ihn fort drückte. Als sein Blick sich klärte, sah er eine unbekannte Gestalt in einem dunklen Umhang, die einen Zauberstab schwang. Erneut durchfuhr ihn ein Angstschauer.

_„Avada Kedavra!"_, schrie der Angreifer und ein weiterer vertrauter Lichtblitz schoss aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs. Harry stand wie angewurzelt, unfähig zu reagieren. Im letzten Augenblick erschien ein weiteres Stück Stein, um den Lichtblitz zu stoppen und wurde ebenfalls auseinander gesprengt. Teile davon streiften seine Wange und der plötzliche Schmerz brachte ihn wieder in Bewegung. Er rannte auf seinen Vater zu, der sich noch immer in seine Richtung bewegte.

_„Avada Kedavra!"_, schrie die vermummte Gestalt erneut.

Harry folgte der Spur des grünen Lichts mit den Augen und konnte nur „Nein!" schreien, als er erkannte, dass es seinen Vater treffen würde. Doch ein weiterer Zauberstab-Schlenker beschwor noch mehr Stein um die Attacke zu blocken – und in ihrer Erleichterung bemerkten weder Vater noch Sohn den nächsten knisternden Strahl grünen Lichts bis es zu spät war.

Harry sah den giftgrünen Farbblitz erst, als er bereits bis auf Armlänge herangekommen war und so sehr er auch versuchte, sich wegzudrehen, er wusste er würde es nicht schaffen. Der Zauber traf ihn wie ein gewaltiger Schlag und ließ ihn zu Boden krachen. Er fühlte wie ihm etwas nasses übers Gesicht lief und hatte nur den einzigen Gedanken, dass das ein extrem ungünstiger Zeitpunkt war für Nasenbluten. Irgendetwas Spitzes drückte in seinen Rücken, wahrscheinlich ein Stück Stein auf dem Boden.

„Du verdammter Bastard!", hörte Harry undeutlich, gefolgt von einer Reihe magischer Flüche. Sein Dad – ihm gehörte diese Stimme. Harry mühte sich, zu sitzen und seinem Vater zu sagen, dass es ihm gut ging. Als er einen unterdrückten Schrei hörte, verdoppelte er seine Bemühungen, die seltsame Lethargie seiner Glieder zu überwinden.

Lichtblitze in verschiedenen Farben kamen dicht hintereinander aus dem Zauberstab seines Vaters, wie Wasser aus einer Fontäne und der Mann in schwarz schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben, sich zu verteidigen. Harry entschied sich dagegen, etwas zu sagen, aus Angst die Konzentration seines Dads zu hörte deutlich ein weiteres „_Avada Kedavra_" von dem Angreifer, aber er sah, dass lediglich ein paar stotternde grüne Funken aus dem Zauberstab kamen.

„Fein, wenn du es so willst...", schrie der vermummte Mann frustriert, halb zu seinem eigenen Zauberstab. Er ließ ihn in einem weiten Bogen durch die Luft fahren und plötzlich erschien ein gewaltiger Wirbelsturm aus Steinen, die um den Mann herumwirbelten und alle ankommenden Zaubersprüche abfingen. Noch eine Zauberstab-Bewegung und Harry konnte einen entsetzten Schrei nicht zurück halten, als plötzlich alle Steine in der Winkelgasse in kriechende Kreaturen verwandelt wurden, alles Mögliche von Spinnen, zu Fliegen und Würmern.

„Harry?"

Harry sah auf und schaffte, es seinen Kopf zu heben, als sein Dad sich seinen Weg durch die Vielzahl Ungeziefer bahnte, ein blauer Kringel Schnur in der ausgestreckten Hand.

„Dad!", rief er und wand und drehte sich tief entsetzt, als _Dinge _über seinen ganzen Körper krabbelten, aber er gab den Versuch, sie alle los zu werden, auf, als sein Vater näher kam; stattdessen konzentrierte er sich darauf, die blaue Schnur zu fassen, ihren Portschlüssel.

Einen Moment lang fühlte er Erleichterung, als sich seine Finger sicher um den Portschlüssel schlossen und sein Vater den Aktivierungs-Code sprach. Dann war da Schmerz – alles brannte, krümmte, und bewegte sich in quälender Pein, aber im Hinterkopf bemerkte er dennoch das kleine, unschuldige Ziehen hinter seinem Nabel, welches bedeutete, dass er bald in Sicherheit sein würde – doch es spielte keine Rolle, denn es war unmöglich durch das Ziehen und Brechen, das seinen Körper erschütterte, noch einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Das erste, was Harry hörte, als er ankam, war ein Schrei. Benebelt öffnete er die Augen, kurzzeitig bewusst, dass er während des Kampfes seine Brille verloren hatte. Irgendwie schien er jedoch trotzdem alles um sich herum deutlich wahrzunehmen, obwohl er leicht beunruhigt feststellte, dass er nichts sehen konnte. Als er vergeblich versuchte, irgendeinen Muskel zu bewegen, musste er gegen ein verwirrendes Gewicht auf seiner Brust kämpfen und er konnte noch immer nicht seine Augen, Ohren, Hände fühlen – konnte in der Tat gar nichts fühlen. Eine leise Panik umhüllte ihn, aber legte sich sogleich wieder.

Obwohl er weder sehen noch hören konnte, spürte er wie sein Vater und Bruder sich in seiner Nähe bewegten. Er versuchte, sich zu bewegen und zu seiner Überraschung rollte er mit einem dumpfen schweren Plumps, das seinen ganzen Körper erschütterte, auf den Rücken. Jetzt fühlte sich eindeutig alles falsch an und er mühte sich vergeblich, wieder zurück auf seinen Bauch zu rollen.

Plötzlich konnte Harry wieder sehen. Es war eigenartig, weil er nicht dachte, dass er dazu in der Lage sein sollte; die Augen waren am völlig falschen Platz. Aber er beschwerte sich nicht, war dazu auch gar nicht fähig.

„Kannst du mich hören?"

Harry sah auf zu seinem Vater und versuchte zu nicken. Ja, er konnte hören. Aber alles, was ihm gelang, war ein kleines, seltsames Zappeln. Was stimmte nicht mit seinem Körper? Und nun, da es ihm auffiel, sein Vater wirkte viel größer als zuvor.

„Warte, ich glaube ich weiß, was zu tun ist."

„Bist du sicher...", ertönte Charlus angespannte Stimme.

„Ja... ja, ich bin sicher.", erwiderte ihr Vater, der Harrys Meinung nach recht nervös und unsicher aussah. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und Harry fühlte sich merkwürdig am ganzen Körper, aber dann fand er sich selbst mit Händen, Füßen, Gliedmaßen und einem Gesicht wieder. Er war wieder ganz normal.

„Dad?", fragte er. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Er war verwirrt und benebelt. „Charlus? Was ist los? Haben die Auroren den Kerl erwischt?"

„Das ist – Harry, bist das wirklich du?" Charlus klang ziemlich überrascht und Harry hatte die Geistesgegenwart beleidigt zu sein.

„Natürlich bin ich es! Warum sollte ich nicht?", schoss er zurück, obwohl er fühlte, wie seine Zunge dagegen protestierte, als sei sie ein Stück nasses Holz in seinem Mund. Dann schienen all die seltsamen Gefühle, die er gehabt hatte, auf einmal zurückzukommen, bevor sie völlig verschwanden und er in die Dunkelheit glitt. Dennoch war er sich irgendwie weiter seiner Umgebung bewusst, nur _anders_.

Er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war während er sich in dem Nebel aus Dunkelheit befand, oder wann er eingeschlafen war, aber als er aufwachte, war er in einem hellen, unbekannten Raum mit Blumen-Tapete und einem großen Fenster. Sonnenlicht strömte durch die dünnen Vorhänge herein und in der Luft lag ein trockener, steriler Geruch, als hätte jemand dicht hintereinander hundert Mal den Ratzeputz-Zauber ausgesprochen. Er konnte alle seine Glieder spüren und sie fühlten sich normal an. Da er wissen wollte, wo er war, setzte er sich auf. Sofort verschwamm alles um ihn herum.

Er wartete einen Moment lang, bis sein Kopf sich beruhigte, dann schob er die Bettdecke von sich und wurde von kalter Luft umfangen. Harry erkannte, dass er ein Krankenhaus-Nachthemd trug, die Sorte, die recht luftig war. Sicher, dass er sich in St. Mungos befand, und leicht genervt schob er seine Beine zurück unter die Decke und mümmelte sich ein, um warm zu bleiben.

Einen Moment später öffnete sich die Tür auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers klickend und knarrend und zu Harrys Überraschung kam Professor McGonagall anstelle eines Heiler herein gehastet. Sie wirkte steif wie immer in ihren Tartan-Roben (vielleicht sogar noch mehr als sonst). Harry wusste, dass Professor McGonagall die Verwandlungs-Lehrerin von Hogwarts war – sie kam gelegentlich zu Besuch, um mit seinem Vater Tee zu trinken und um über Dinge zu diskutieren, die Charlus als „langweiliges Erwachsenen-Zeug" bezeichnete. Er fragte sich, ob ihre Anwesenheit bedeutete, dass sein Dad auch hier war.

„Hi Professor.", sagte er.

„Hallo Harry.", erwiderte sie, ein wenig besorgt drein schauend, „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Harry dachte kurz darüber nach, bevor er die Achseln zuckte. „Etwas seltsam.", gab er zu, „Aber nicht schlecht oder so."

Professor McGonagalls Lippen wurden noch dünner und Harry fragte sich, ob er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte.

„Nun... gut. Gut.", sagte sie. „Nimm das Medaillon nicht ab. Es ist Teil deiner Behandlung."

Harry hatte die silberne Scheibe, die um seinen Hals hing noch nicht einmal bemerkt, bevor sie ihn darauf hinwies. „Was ist das? Bin ich krank?"

Nun, vermutlich musste er krank sein, wenn er sich in St. Mungos befand und er war sicher, dass er das war. Wo sonst hatten sie solche furchtbaren Krankenhaus-Nachthemden? Er war schon mal hier gewesen für einen Aufpäppel-Trank und irgendein eklig schmeckendes grünes Zeug, als er die Grippe gehabt hatte. Allerdings fühlte er sich momentan überhaupt nicht krank, außer man zählte das Gefühl der Seltsamkeit, das seinen ganzen Körper einschloss.

„Es ist ein Verwandlungs-Fixpunkt.", erklärte ihm Professor McGonagall, „Du bist nicht krank; jemand hat dich in etwas Schlimmes verwandelt und wir versuchen, den Schaden zu reparieren."

„Etwas Schlimmes? Was?", wollte Harry wissen. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er sich plötzlich an den Portschlüssel und den Schmerz erinnerte. „Es war die Person, die uns angegriffen hat, oder?"

Professor McGonagall nickte, schien aber mit der Ausführung zu zögern.

„Was ist es? Ich habe ein Recht, es zu wissen!", sagte Harry. Das war eine von Charlus liebsten Phrasen, die er sich nun einmal ausborgte. Zu seiner Freude schien sie in seinem Fall genauso gut zu wirken wie sonst für Charlus (außer einmal, als ihr Vater förmlich in die Luft gegangen war, weil Charlus über den Orden Bescheid wissen wollte; es war das einzige Mal, dass Harry seinen Vater wütend auf Charlus erlebt hatte).

„Nun, du wurdest verwandelt in... in einen großen... Flubberwurm."

Harry starrte völlig entgeistert in ihr ernstes Gesicht.

* * *

„Und? Wie hat er es aufgenommen?", fragte James aufgewühlt, als Minerva den Raum mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht verließ. Dass sie immer so ernst wirkte, war keine Hilfe.

„Gut.", sagte sie schwammig, „Er weiß, dass wir daran arbeiten, den Schaden zu reparieren."

„Tun wir das?", sollte James Stirn runzelnd wissen, „Ich dachte du sagtest, das sei nicht möglich!"

Er versuchte, nicht sauer auf Minerva zu sein. Es war nicht ihre Schuld, dass die Gesetze der Verwandlung und die Gesetze des Ministeriums unvereinbar waren. Frustriert ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten. Wie weit würde er für seinen Sohn gehen? Zu weit vielleicht, fürchtete er.

„Wir versuchen es weiter.", sagte Minerva und lächelte angespannt, „Sieh es als neue Forschung."

„Neue Forschung, was?", murmelte James.

„Selbst wenn wir scheitern sollten", begann Minerva mit so viel Optimismus, dass James düstere Gedanken etwas aufgehellt wurden, „wird er ein vollkommen normales Leben haben können, solange du weiterhin die Verwandlung durchführst."

James biss sich skeptisch auf die Lippe. „Mir wäre es lieber er könnte ein vollkommen normales Leben führen, Punkt. Bist du... bist du _sicher_, dass es eine permanente Verwandlung ist?"

Er wusste nicht, warum er fragte. Albus Dumbledore selbst war vorbei gekommen, um etwas eine Million Diagnose-Zauber und _Finite Incantatems_ auf Harry zu sprechen, ohne dass es etwas genutzt hatte. Der einzige Weg, Harry wieder in seinen Normalzustand zu versetzen, war seinen Körper dauerhaft zurück in einen Menschen zu verwandeln. Aber während man nur ein Stück von einem einzigen lebenden Flubberwurm brauchte, um jemanden dauerhaft in einen Flubberwurm zu verwandeln, würde niemand bereit sein, das Leben eines Menschen opfern, um seinen Sohn zurück zu verwandeln.

Es musste eine andere Möglichkeit geben.

* * *

_Und damit wären wir bei Harry-ist-ein-magisches-Wesen. Was denn... habt ihr etwa einen Veela-Drachen-Basilisk-Phönix-Elfen-Vampir erwartet? Sorry Leute, nicht in dieser Geschichte!  
Dieses gesamte Kapitel ist übrigens allein Cauchys Verdienst. Von mir stammt lediglich die Übersetzung. Ich empfehle jedem, der dazu in der Lage ist, das englische Original auf Cauchys Account zu lesen. Das nächste Kapitel wird dann von mir sein... wann auch immer ich die Zeit finde, es zu schreiben. Über euer Feedback würden wir uns sehr freuen.  
_

_Übrigens hätte ich fast aufgegeben, diese Geschichte auf fanfictionnet weiter hochzuladen, da ich bei 0 Reviews nach vier Kapiteln nicht dachte, dass überhaupt jemand sie liest. Bis ich zufällig mal einen Blick in die story stats geworfen habe und feststellte, dass die Geschichte hier doch immerhin 12 Alerts hat. Auch wenn das nicht notwendigerweise heißt, dass jemand sie liest. Oder gar das Nachwort. Falls zufälligerweise doch, wäre nett, wenn ihr euch mal meldet, egal in welcher Form. Auf jeden Fall würde ich euch raten, die Geschichte in Zukunft auf englisch zu verfolgen (siehe Cauchys Account), oder auf fanfiktionde.  
_


End file.
